mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Technologia
W Equestrii występuje w miarę rozwinięta technologia. Powstają tam wynalazki, które kucyki wykorzystują. Analiza porównawcza Twórcy serialu zapewne starali się odtworzyć technologię jaka istniałaby w świecie kucyków XXI wieku. Poniżej zamieszczona została tabelka z warunkami, które musiała wziąć pod uwagę ekipa Hasbro: Przykładowe wynalazki Dźwig thumb|200px|Użycie dźwigu na budowiethumb|Gramofon w AkcjiW odcinku Tajemnicza Wybawicielka widzimy użycie dźwigu na budowie. Mimo, że jest dość niski, wydaje dźwięk silnika i najprawdopodobniej jest nim napędzany. Gramofon To jego najczęściej używa Pinkie do puszczania muzyki na swoich imprezach. Prezentuje on nie najlepszą jakość dźwięku. Projektor filmów W odc."Huraganowa Fluttershy" Rainbow Dash z innymi pegazami ogląda film, który pokazuje, jak przetransportować wodę ze zbiornika do Cloudsdale. Niestety thumb|Projektorurządzenie niechcący uszkadza Spike przerywając seans. Elektryczność W odcinku "Tajemnicza Wybawicielka" ukazuje się tama, obok której znajduje się urządzenie łudząco przypominające stację transformatorową. W związku z tym można przyjąć, że jest to elektrownia wodna. W odcinku Czytaj i płacz w czasie pogoni za Rainbow Dash w bibliotece zapalają się wszystkie światła. Wynika z tego, że muszą być one zasilane elektrycznie. W tym samym odcinku RD zapala i zgasza lampkę nocną, która zapewne jest zasilana elektrycznie. Automaty do gier thumb|200px|Button Mash na automacie W odcinku "Dzień Serc i Podków", podczas piosenki "The Perfect Stallion" widać, jak jakiś kucyk gra na automacie do gier. Widać joystick i guzik. Niestety nie wiadomo dokładnie na jakiej zasadzie on działa - może on wykorzystywać prosty komputer albo być w pełni mechaniczny. Centralne ogrzewanie W odcinku "Dziewczyński wieczór" Twilight Sparkle pyta Applejack i Rarity, czy skręcić ogrzewanie. Użycie słowa "skręcić" wskazuje na użycie kaloryferów, względnie innych urządzeń grzewczych z funkcją regulacji temperatury.W oryginalnej wersji, Twilight mówi o „podkręceniu” ogrzewania, ale można z nich wyciągnąć identyczne wnioski Środki lokomocji Poruszając się po mieście kucyki używają "taksówek" czyli powozów ciągniętych przez inne kuce. Istnieją też maszyny służące do latania (balony, sterowce) zaprezentowane m.in: w czołówce, "Zjeździe rodziny Apple", czy "Gwieździe Salonów". W odcinku "Zgniłe jabłko" kucyki na paradzie jadą platformami, dymiącymi i wydającymi dźwięki silnika spalinowego. Kucyki jeżdżą także pociągami co jest pokazane w "Impas","Zagadka w Ekspresie Przyjaźni","Kryształowe Królestwo (odcinki)". Wyposażone są także w układ kierowniczy podobny do tego w naszych samochodach (kierownica, pedały gazu i hamulca). Samoloty W serialu samoloty nie pojawiają się bezpośrednio, lecz Jet Set ma znaczek przedstawiający trzy samoloty, thumb|[[Znaczek Jet Seta]]co sugeruje, iż owe maszyny są znane kucykom. Pociągi W serialu pojawia się kilka pociągów. Większość z nich prezentuje ten sam projekt, co Ekspres Przyjaźni jeżdżący na trasie Ponyville-Canterlot. Odmienny model pojawia się w odcinku O jednego za dużo - był to pociąg, thumb|Pociąg w górachktórym do Ponyville przyjechała Księżniczka Cadance. W odcinku Rarity podbija Manehattan, podczas piosenki Generosity możemy dostrzec miejski superszybki pociąg, przypomina on nieco pociąg Cadance, ale nie posiada widocznego komina. Helikoptery thumb|Cherry Berry w helikopterzeW odcinku Skrzydlata wiedza po raz pierwszy możemy ujrzeć środek lokomocji w powietrzu - jest to helikopter obsługiwany przez Cherry Berry. Sugeruje to, iż kucyki robią znaczne postępy w technologii, gdyż w poprzednich odcinkach helikoptery się nie pojawiają. Wiatrakowce thumb Wiatrakowiec pojawia się wyłącznie w ósmym numerze komiksu „My Little Pony: Friends Forever”. Jest to maszyna podobna podobna do samolotu – bez skrzydeł, za to z dodatkowym śmigłem u góry. Jedynie śmigło przednie jest napędzane, podczas gdy górne obraca się dzięki zjawisku autorotacji. Wiatrakowiec z komiksu to pojazd dwumiejscowy – z przodu siedzi pilot, a pasażer z tyłu pedałuje, napędzając tym samym maszynę. Dodatkową cechą odróżniającą wiatrakowiec z komiksu od prawdziwych maszyn jest śmigło ogonowe – w prawdziwych wiatrakowcach go nie ma. Mikrofony Mikrofony są używane podczas prelekcji Iron Willa w odcinku Lekcja stanowczości, a także w piosenkach Love is in Bloom z odcinka Ślub w Canterlocie, część 2 oraz Make a Wish z Honor Pinkie.thumb|Mikrofon i [[Twilight]] Słuchawki W odcinku "Oklaski dla Sweetie Belle" ochroniarz ma w uchu słuchawkę. Jej wielkość oznacza, że technologia nie jest na niskim poziomie. Jej obecność thumb|Ochroniarz ze słuchawkąmoże oznaczać, że elektryczność jest znana kucykom. Kino W odcinku Zgniłe jabłko członkinie Znaczkowej Ligi znajdują się w kinie i thumb|Kinooglądają film. Krótkofalówki W piosence "Glass of Water" Discord przez sekundę znajduje się prawdopodobnie na lotnisku gdzie umundurowane kucyki mają na uniformach krótkofalówki. Telewizory Podczas piosenki "Glass of Water" na Aparacie rentgenowskim znajduje się telewizor kineskopowy. Aparat rentgenowski Jest widoczny w piosence "Glass of Water", obok niego stoi bramka, która prześwietla kucyki. Użycie aparatu rentgenowskiego i ochrony oznacza, że w thumb|TelewizorEquestrii są kucyki zdolne do popełnienia ciężkiego przestępstwa, czyli wniesienia niebezpiecznego przedmiotu na pokład. Aparat na zęby Trzy znane nam kucyki (młoda Minuette, młoda Cheerilee i Pearly Whites) noszą aparat na zęby, co znaczy, że w Equestrii istnieje dentysta, a kucyki mają problemy z zębami, które są pewnie wywoływane przez nadmiar słodyczy. Telefony thumb|Telefon obok ogiera (kliknij, aby powiększyć)W odcinku "Rarity podbija Manehattan" (piosenka "Generosity") widać było telefon. Był to prawdopodobnie telefon stacjonarny. W odcinku "Herbatka u Discorda" jego sobowtóry posiadają smartfony, lecz prawdopodobnie tylko on posiada tę technologię. Natomiast w odcinku "Wspólne zainteresowania" w antykwariacie widzimy telefon z końca XIX wieku. Toalety thumb|leftPodczas odcinka "O jednego za dużo" w piosence "Glass of Water" widać było zniszczony dom Bon Bon, w którym znajdowała się właśnie toaleta. Prędkościomierz Występuje on w odcinku "Huraganowa Fluttershy" w dwóch wersjach. Prymitywny i nowoczesny. Przydawałthumb|Nowoczesny się do mierzenia skrzydłobić. thumb|Prymitywny Przypisy Kategoria:Wiki-eseje